U Got It Bad
by trishjohncenafan1
Summary: what will happen when trish decides to revealed her secret that she been hiding for 3yrs to them? how will they feel when they find out? TrishStratus John Cena RandyOrtonStacyKiebler /OC's and more
1. prologue

OK this is my first fan fic hope you guys like it im new to this but i do have some great ideas

Summary: what will happen when trish decides to revealed her secret that she been hiding for 3yrs to them? how will they feel when they find out?

**3yrs earlier:**

I know you love me and that you would never do anything to my hurt but i just dont think we should date each other anymore trish said but why? he asked her all she could say was i just dont think we could so leave it alone. no not until you give me a valid reason why we shouldn't see each other. She told him i would like if we could remain friends but i just dont think we should be together as a ? he kept asking so she lied and said i dont love you as a lover i only love you as a friend she said crying. Leaving the only man she truly loved looking at hurt . he just sat there and watched her walk away.

**3yrs later**:

I cant wait for her to get here i get to spend the whole week with her i havent seen her in a longtime shony said skipping around the house while her mother tashona was doing the dishes


	2. Chapter 2

ok here chapter 2 please review and if u think i need to edit or do any of that please feel free to let me know or give any suggestions im open to suggestions

**Plane ride**:

Trish sat there on the plane ride thinking about everything that happen to her over the past three years she couldnt believe she made it through if it wasnt for her family n bad relationships with superstars and the good ones if it wasnt for her girls Stephanie Mcmahon Stacy Kiebler and melina

**Flashback:**

_**i cant believe you really moved on that quick trish i thought you guys was going to get married one day and have kids but now i see you out on a date with jericho i dont know what to think but i know you dont look as happy as you did when you was with him. Trish sighed as she listened to Stacy talk it was true though she wasnt as happy as she was before but they agreed to be friends.**_

Trish was bought out of her thought as the stewardess was asking all passengers what they would like to drink trish decided to have a diet coke she figure a little caffeine would help her stay woke and then she could get all her thoughts together and put everything in to perspective because she still wonders sometimes if she made the right decisions.

**Flashback :**

**8 months later Stacy Randy and John Cena could not believe they was in the emergency room in Toronto witnessing their best friend give birth to twins she asked john if he would cut the umbilical cords for her he agreed and they all smile as the babies was born it was a little boy and little girl she named them justin felix keith stratus and patricia anne marie were her pride and joy. Trish smiled as she watch her kids smile up at her.**

Trish was still smiling as the lady bought her drink to her because she was still thinking about her friends that was there withe her that day and her kids smiling at her that was a happy week for trish she began to cry because it was also a sad week for her as well

**Flashback:**

**when trish awoke from sleep stacy randy john had just enter her room and they was looking at the new mother and askin her how it feel to be a mother she said it was one the most beautiful things on earth as john was about to asking trish who the twins dad was stace and randy thought they should all go see them in the nursery they was also excited because trish ask them to be the godparents as a nurse came gto take them to nursery they notice all the commotion going on and the babies crying as the nurse escort them inside the nursery to see the twins when they reach the back they saw patricia still a little fussy the look over to the bassinett next to her realized it was empty so trish asked the nurse where justin was ? the nurse check the log sheet to see if a nurse had taken justin to give him a bath but she didnt see anything on the sheet saying that she called security they went and asked all the nurses but no one had seen or took justin so they called the police and view the camera and thats when they saw it an unknown person leaving the nursery with justin trish was shocke she couldnt believe somebody kidnap her baby from the hospital she couldnt believe this happened.**

Trish woke up she had been crying because of her dream about her past but she was a little happy when they landed in toronto and sheard the sweetest voice caling her mommy shony said as she ran to her godmom she always called her that no matter what she never called her godmom always mommy and she called her mom mama i missed you shony said hugging her trish really tight i missed you trish said but at least you get me to yourself for a week an on monday you get to go to raw show with me and get to see aunt stacy unc randy and john yay shony said so i get you for a week and monday plus i get to see stacy unc randy and john. yes trish said so what do you say me you and your mom get out here and go get something to eat. yes shony said.


	3. Chapter 3

Tashona filled Trish in on everything going on with shony and how shony had been fighting in preschool classes and she started telling trish how hard it has been trying to get shony to sleep at night that shony wakes up out her sleep crying and she doesnt know why she also tell trish she notice shony only seems better after she calls trish and let her speak to shony or let her listen to trish or john song through out the night she would sleep peacefully. Trish began to wonder what was causing shony to wake up out her sleep at night.

After talking about shony they fill each other in on whats been going on in their lives since the last time they talked shona was telling trish about this guy she had been seeing and ask trish if she remembered him. He went to the same high school with us his name is chris trish still couldnt recall remember he came to your family bbq trish still couldnt think she said remember the guy you saw me flrting with at shoy birthday party oh thats when trish oh yeah that chris yeah i remember who you talking about now yeah i remember he is a really sweet guy so you guys dating now wow thats incredible oh my gosh i just thought about that time when you and mel pants chris in the hall way oh my gosh remember that yeah i do shona said and began laughing shona ask trish about who she was dating trish said she had been on a few dates but she still in love with her true love and cant get over him even though its been 3yrs .trish said remember i took a year off to take care of my daughter and then having to go back to work and see him everyday and whe i see other girls talking to him it upsets me thats when i realize im not over him and im still in love with him and its getting harder everyday sometimes i think about me and him and if he knew about the kids us being a happy family or if he will be mad cause we dont have justin i know my son is out there and still alive somewhere and then i think about patricia and if she knew the truth how will she react shona told her she shouldnt worry about all that she pretty sure when the time is right and trish tell patricia the truth she wont act any told trish dont worry about all that just worry about enjoying her time with shony and trish thought she was right as they were talking shony walked back to the table with chris he came to surprise shona and say hi to trish they was shock to see him and see shony was holding his hand they all got up and hug each other and trish decided her and shony she should leave and let shona and chris hang by theyselves so they headed off to take drop trish luggage off.

On the drive to trish's she was talking to shony about what she wanted to be when she grow up shony told her i wanna be just like you and be the most dominant diva in the wwe she told shony it takes hard work and that fighting in school is not good because she also needed her education too that being a wrestler reuires brains too how you expect toutsmart your opponent if all you know how to do is fight but dont have a strategy shony said she dont know. Trish asked shony why did she get into a fight shony told her they kept messing with and this boy pulled my hair and said justin did but it wasnt justin it was eric so at lunch i pushed eric for pulling my hair . Trish couldnt believe her ears could it be her son justin that was taken 3yrs ago from the hospital she didnt know but could it be possible?


	4. Chapter 4

just got a new laptop so i will be updating soon il be putting a new cahpter up in 5 mins


	5. Chapter 5

**Trish wok**_**e up early the next morning and when she rolled over she saw the most sweetest face laying there she smiled as she watch shony laying next to her sleeping peacefully and thought to herself she must have come in here in the middle of the night.**_

_**Trish decided that while the little one is sleeping she could get a work out in at her home gym she had added in her house she figured after she get done working out she could cook some breakfast.**_

_**She decided she would do a couple of crunches some sit ups pushups and run on the treadmill for a little bit after that she took a shower and decided to start cooking because she knew shony would be waking up soon .**_

_**Trish decided to cook bacon eggs toast and pancakes for breakfast and some orange juice. Shony woke up looking around the room when she realized she didn't see Trish anywhere she notice she smell something delicious coming up from down stairs she hurriedly grab her robe and ran downstairs good morning she said to Trish good morning angel Trish said you hungry yes shony as they sat there eating breakfast shony ask Trish if she could change her nick name and have another one instead she said she wanted her nickname to be little miss stratus Trish asked her what's wrong with the nick name she has now she said nothing really but she like little miss stratus better plus aurora gave her the idea last time they saw each other. **_


	6. Chapter 6 Across Town

**Across Town**

This little boy with short brunette hair and brown eyes woke up that morning hungry he decided to put on his apex predator shirt that his aunt bought him last year for Christmas he decided to go see if his mom was woke yet he found her still lying in bed sleep he decided to go downstairs and watch television while he was sitting there watching television he heard some keys jiggling he looked up and saw his mom friend Steve come through the door. Hey what you doing up so early Steve I'm hungry he told Steve. Where is your mom? Steve asked she sleep he said. He then asked Steve if he could fix him something to eat sure Steve said. While Steve was cooking he asked him why he didn't wake his mom up and let her know he was hungry. Because my mom is still sleep. I know that Steve said I asked why didn't you wake her oh he said. I'm not supposed to disturb her when she is sleeping because she will get mad and I'll be in trouble for waking her up. Steve asked what do you mean you will get in trouble for telling her you're hungry that's when he told Steve about the time he woke his mom up cause he was hungry she yelled at him and then got up and spanked him and then she told him he's not ever to disturb her again while she sleeping he is going to wait until she wakes up and decide to feed him. Steve couldn't believe it the woman he known for so long and thought was a very devoted mother was actually mean to her own son but it had been a couple years since he and her last spoke he just couldn't believe she was different when she was with him but then again at one point she was dating a jerk for a boyfriend and was being a bitch to everyone she know including him that's when he stop talking to her because she couldn't realized that at the time she was dating a douche bag for a boyfriend maybe she really was two different people when she was alone with her son and when others were around. He just sat there thinking about how she told him when they first started hanging back out that she had a son and she love cooking that she gets up early every morning and cook for her son that her son was her top priority but now as he sat here and listen to the boy talk he didn't know what to believe had Michelle really changed and became two different person he couldn't believe that this little kid could make something up like this. while he was cooking he decided to change the subject he just couldn't stand this stuff she had did to a child she claimed she loved he hoped she wasn't becoming like most girls they knew who used their kids to get a man and once they get one they forget about their child Steve was way too familiar with that scenario his mom did it when he was a kid. so he changed the subject and decided to see what favorite sports he liked that's when he told Steve he loved wrestling and his favorite superstars were John cena and randy Orton and his favorite divas was Trish stratus Stacy Keebler and Lita and that when he grows up he is going to be just like John Cena and Randy Orton. Steve thought while this kid is amazing and smart too he was amazed at how this kid was very excited when he talked about wrestling and knew everything about the sport. Michelle woke up to the smell of someone cooking in her kitchen her first thought I'm going to kill him I told him about calling my mom to come over and cook for him I told him he waits till I get up and cook he never listens and they wonder why I whoop him as she put on her robe and went downstairs as she entered kitchen she was shocked to see it was Steve in her kitchen cooking and not her mother and she walks over and says good morning and she notice her son is still talking to Steve and Steve is just smiling and that's when Michelle says Justin what have I told you about messing with grown ups


	7. across town pt 2

Steve let Michelle know that Justin wasn't bothering him he was enjoying his conversation with Justin he was learning a lot about Justin he learned what Justin favorite colors were what food he like and didn't like he also learned that just was a big wrestling fan just like him . Justin told him about this girl at his school who love wrestling just like him and how she claimed she met Randy Orton and John Cena and how she say she was going to be hanging out with Trish stratus and he should come by Steve laughed at what Justin just told him and told Justin she probably just joking with him. Justin told him no she telling the truth I could show you he then ran to his room and came back downstairs and handed Steve a picture it was a picture of John Cena Randy Orton Stacy Kiebler Trish Stratus and little girl in the middle of all them he asked where did he the picture from Justin told him she gave it to him told him he can have since he such a big fan and she told him she would try this week to get an autograph from Trish stratus just for him when Steve saw the way his eyes were gleaming as he held the picture and talked about how this girl promise him an autograph made him feel. Steve start trying to think of a way to try to get tickets to take Justin to a live event to see them wrestle up close he heard earlier on TV how they would be doing an autograph signing Monday before RAW he asked Justin have he ever been to a wrestling event Justin told him no so he decided to look online to see if they had any tickets left to Monday night Raw unfortunately they were sold out.


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast trish was on the phone with her sister mel and decided they would meet at the park so that the boys and shony could play and so the boys could see their aunt trish told shony that they were gonna go to the park in a little bit to see mel and the boys shony was excited yay i get to tell aunt mel about my new nickname jared and daniel are gonna be mad cause i got a new name and they dont trish just looked over at shony and couldnt help but smile if there was anybody that could put a smile on her face it was shony

_**flashback**_

_**Can u say mommy yet. Daddy no say mommy trish said her daughter jus looked at her mom and then at the tv and said daddy trish looked and saw what she was saying daddy to and wen she saw the face on my screen she was shocked. She couldnt understand how her baby knew. Her daddy she wonder if she should let him knowvabout her but decided against it. After what had happened at the hospital once that happen trish kept her daughter. Close to her it took her till her baby was 8months old before she would even let anybody else hold her she didnt let her own mother hold her till then trish was texting. Stacy and let her know what just happened when out of nowhere her daughter starting crawling towards her saying mommy omg trish was happy and it was like can say it again her baby smile at her and smile saying mommy omg trish picks her up and start kissing her yes im your mommy and mommy loves you**_

_**End of flashback**_

_**Shony come on so i can give you a bath and do your hair but mommy i dont know what i wanna wear ill find you something to wear trish said just get in the tub i already got the water ready for you shony did as she was told trish washed her hair got her dress and did her hair when she got done they left to meet mel at aunty mel shony said wen they got to the park guess what what mel said i got a new nickname you do yea mommy said i could she did what is it little miss stratus yes trish said a.k.a minnie me mel laugh so youre mini trish hu yes shony i love being like mommy **_


	9. Chapter 9

So after the park trish and Mel decided to take the boys and shony to the movies and out for pizza while they were out eating pizza trish was telling Mel that she should bring the boys to her show on Monday she told trish only if they behave would she bring them to the show that having them plus shony and aurora in the same building is a disaster waiting to happen think about it remember shony birthday before she started preschool I still can't look at bowl of fruit punch the same without wondering if there's a frog in it. Trish laugh at her sister and said your boys did that they even admit it Mel laugh and said yeah they told you cause they were scared of you Trish laugh no their not it's all about the tone of your voice watch this mini me come here shony ran over to her and said I didn't do it Trish was like didn't do what I don't know she said but it wasn't me trish just laugh see I told you it's all about the tone


	10. back across town

Back across town Steve was upset cause he really wanted to take Justin to see raw in person he felt like Justin deserve to see it up close and see all the action just the look on his face to see that would be priceless while he was thinking Justin came over to him and gave him a hug he ask Justin what was that for Justin told him I wanna thank you for feeding me and keeping my mom from yelling at me he

Ask Justin did he have any friends at school he said yeah he asked why don't you invite them over he said I don't know mom might not like that Well tomorrow is Thursday so why don't you invite your friend the one who knows the wrestlers over and you guys can hang out I don't know she might not want too I know trish suppose to bring me a picture tomorrow maybe you can drop me off tomorrow morning and we can wait and see if we can see if trish stratus is going to be there and if she dropping her off please can you take me to school tomorrow ok Steve said hey Justin you ever been to pizzaland only once it was my cousins birthday would you like to go I'm suppose to be meeting a friend there with his son he's a big wrestling fan yeah I would love to ok go get dress I'm gonna let your mom know you're going with me


End file.
